Chemical modifications of amino glycoside antibiotics have been investigated intensively to reinforce antimicrobial action and reduce side effects. The present inventors have found that the antimicrobial action of apramycin (for example, described as nebramycin factor II in Jap. Patent Publication No. 51-32719) is reinforced by substitution of 5-hydroxy group with a hydrogen, and have accomplished this invention.